What If?
by NekoKitty13
Summary: What would the legend of Zelda be like if it was gender-swapped?What if the hero of time was a girl named Lina,and princess Zelda was actually prince Zed?Well you'll just have to read to find out now wont you?rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1:As you wish

**Disclaimer:I do not,and never will own the legend of zelda**

* * *

_Neji...Neji where art thou?_

A bold blue orb of light darted out of a rose bush and flew into a wide area stopping infront of a giant tree that stood in the center of the wide clearing._  
_

"You summoned me o Great Deku Tree?"The orb asked.

"_Yes Neji...I ask a_ favor."The Great Deku Tree said.

"What is your wish o wise one?"

_"A great darkness is coming to hyrule...Neji I want you to find and bring me the child of the forest with no fairy...she has a very important roll to play in the future of hyrule...Now fly !The fate of hyrule rests in the balance."_

"As you wish o wise one"

And like that he took off into the forest as fast as lightning in search of the child the Great Deku Tree spoke of.

_"Be safe..."_The Great Deku Tree trailed off weakly,"_There isn't much time left..._

* * *

**so did you like it?did you hate it?please be truthfull because this is my first fanfic and I want to improve!Also reviews would be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2:Lina

**Disclaimer:I do not,and never will own the legend of zelda**

* * *

**~Neji's POV~**

As I soared over the kokiri children I suddenly realised I had absolutely no idea where I was going.I spun around and saw a boy sitting on the roof of one of the many over I asked the boy"Excuse me,do you know where I can find Lina?"

"Yeah,she lives over in that tree over there"he answered pointing to a house that was infact a tree.

"Thank you"I said,darting off to the direction of the house,bumping my head in the process."owww"I said rubbing my head.I then shook it off and flew over to the house going inside to see a sleeping was a girl no older then eleven,She had chin-length dirty blond hair and a green tunic.

"Hey you wake up!"I said.

*snore*

"Hey I said,Get up."I said a little louder.

The girl only rolled a little in her sleep.

Taking a deep breath I yelled "WAKE YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!" right in the girls ear.

She screamed and looked around wildly,only stopping when she saw me.

"W-who a-are you"She asked fearfully

I stuck out my chest with pride,not that she could see it because of my aura,and said"I am Neji,The Great Deku Tree asked me to summon 's waiting to see us right now!

"Umm ok"the girl said nervously"My name is Lina by the way.

"Alright lets get going!"

"W-wait a minute-"

"Do you want to keep the great deku tree waiting!"

N-no,but"

"then lets go"

"HOLD ON A DARN MINUTE!" She screamed.

I froze and waited for her to continue.

"I need to find my hat" she said

I sighed and handed it over to her.

" Can we go now?"I asked.

She nodded

"FINALLY,lets get going

She rolled her eyes in annoyance as I flew out the door waiting for her to follow

* * *

**So,did you like it huh huh did you XP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok if you read this chapter before I am so sorry but my computer messed up and I just fixed it so...ENJOY ;)**

**Disclaimer:I do not,and never will own the legend of zelda**

* * *

Lina sighed as she stepped out of her pulled her arm back to stretch when suddenly a voice yelled" BOO"

Lina screamed and nearly fell out of the tree. Neji started laughing and was falling dangerously close to she grabbed him and pulled him infront of her face."Whats your problem?"she screamed."Nothing,"he replied still laughing"It's just funny to see you jump like that."She glared daggers at him and would have probably hurt him when a voice called her turned to see her best friend Sarid running towards her house at top quickly scrambled down to meet him.

"Sarid,whats up?

He stopped infront of her had pale skin and green hair that dropped down in the front but spiked up in the back,he wore blue earrings and the traditional kokiri smiled at her and said"I was on my way over when I saw a fairy heading over to your house so I thought I would check it out."She smiled "yeah,this is Neji he's my new partner!"

"Well congratulations you finally got your own fairy!"

She smiled and was about to say something else when Neji cut her off."Yea,Yea this is all nice but the great deku tree needs us so if you don't mind..."

"Oh no of course go on ahead,wow must be your lucky day Lina,A fairy **and **a visit to the great deku tree!Well I gotta get going but I will wait for you,good luck"

"Ok I'll be back soon."she said dashing off to the great Deku tree at top speed only to be tripped by someone

* * *

**so can you guess who it is?REVIEW!**


End file.
